


Home

by joyfulphoenix



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance to come in later, Spoilers for 2x16, Will add more tags as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/pseuds/joyfulphoenix
Summary: While holding the Spear of Destiny, Sara brings Laurel back to life.





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Fix-It fic basically. This chapter really doesn't have any romance, just a main focus on Sara and Laurel. But romance to come. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P. S. Title was "Second Chances" before I decided to change base it off the song "Home" by Gabrielle Aplin.

_I'm a Phoenix in the water_

_A fish that's learned to fly_

_\---_

 

Sara looked at her sister, or at least the beautiful image of Laurel that the spear was pretending to be. She wasn't exactly sure which. What Sara was sure about were two things. One being that Thawne had to be stopped and she was the only one who could do it. Another thing was that, seeing the image of her sister now, she knew that no matter how strong she was, Sara had to bring her sister back to life.

And so she did. Right before turning the spear into a regular weapon.

After Thawne was destroyed by the Black Flash, Sara rushed to her sister who was turning her head back and forth, looking like a feral animal.

Sara was rushed to her before kneeling down in front of her. Laurel immediately looked up, catching her sister's gaze. Recognition formed in Laurel's eyes.

"Sara?" She whispered.

The younger Lance nodded, her heart soaring at hearing her sister speak. This wasn't some dream-world from some creepy aliens or a vision from the spear.

No this was real.

Dinah Laurel Lance was alive.

Sara reached out and gently carressed Laurel's cheek.

"It's me. Hi." She gave her older sister a warm smile as tears started to form.

"H-how? What's going on?"

Sara took off her jacket and wrapped it around Laurel's naked body. "It's a long story. I'll explain everything but first let's get you on the ship."

Sara then turned to see her teammates walking towards them.

"Sara, is that...Laurel?" Ray exclaimed in shock.

She just nodded.

"Sara..." Rip started to say but she lifted her hand up for him to stop.

"Don't worry I made sure everyone in 2016 thought she died. The timeline is still intact. You can yell at me later, but first let's get back to the Waverider."

He just silently nodded.

Sara turned back to Laurel and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Can you walk?"

Laurel nodded.

They then slowly stood up together. Laurel took a step but fumbled a little. Ray went to her other side that Sara wasn't on.

"Here, I'll help." He said. "Hey, Laurel."

She gave him a small smile, "Hey."

"Congratulations on being back from the dead and everything."

She gave him a ghost of a smile and softly said, "Thanks."

Sara turned to the others. "Everyone else, haul the rest of the Legion's asses to the brig."

Everyone nodded and proceeded to do as told.

Once in the Waverider, Laurel looked around in awe. "Wow so this is what a time-machine looks like."

"Indeed. Well one of them anyways. The Waverider is one of a kind after all." Rip replied.

"Careful we don't want Gideon getting an ego." Sara teased, nudging Rip in the stomach to which he replied with a snort while smirking.

"I heard that, Captain Lance."

Laurel looked at her younger sister in complete shock, "Did your ship just talk?"

"I am an Artificial Intelligence, programed to assist the passengers of the Waverider. Welcome aboard Miss Lance."

She blinked, "Thanks."

Sara smiled at her, "Come on, so do you wanna get some food first or a change of clothes?"

"As much as I'm starved, I'd feel way more comfortable eating in actual clothes." She gave her a smile, and Sara felt a warmth in her that she hadn't felt since Laurel's death.

But something was off about Laurel's smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes and wasn't as bright as her usual ones. But that was to be expected after coming back alive. Sara knew that all too well.

"After Miss Lance dresses, perhaps we should take her to the Medbay first so Gideon can run a diagnostics on her just in case something went off during her...rebirth."

Sara looked at him, trying to see any if there was any judgement on his face. Nope. His face was just full of concern and something else she couldn't quite read. She smiled at him before turning back to Laurel, "Rip's right. We should give you a full check-up just in case."

And so after Laurel got dressed, Sara took her to the Medbay.

After what seemed like forever but in reality she knew it was only a few seconds, Gideon finally spoke up after the exam.

"Miss Lance is healthy. Except there is one small exception."

"What does that mean?" Sara asked.

The AI replied, "It seems that your sister is what you would call a Meta-Human."

Sara froze, but it was Laurel who spoke first, "How? Was I one before I..." she gulped, "died?"

"I do not know Miss Lance but I do know that it is not dormant."

"Do we know what it is?" Sara asked.

"No, Captain."

"Is it harming her at all?"

"No, Captain Lance. Other than that Miss Lance is completely healthy."

"Thank you Gideon, that will be all for now."

Sara looked at her sister, "You okay?"

Laurel, who looked like she was staring into space, turned to her younger sister and slowly nodded, "Yeah, I'm just...adjusting to everything. It's coming all at once."

"I know. I'm sorry. It will get easier with time." Sara then put her hand over Laurel's. "I promise."

"Thank you. For bringing me back, even thougj you probably risked a lot." Laurel said, giving her a warm smile that this time reached her eyes.

Sara squeezed her sister's hand and smiled back, "You did the same for me. Besides, I would do it anyway in a second. You're my sister Laurel. I love you so much." She said with tears in her eyes once again.

Laurel leaned in and gave her sister a big hug, "I love you too."

They parted when they heard a loud clearing of a throat.

"Hate to break up the sob-fest, but Cap, we need to go soon. I'm pretty sure Snart's come up with a plan to escape." Sara let go of her sister and turned around to see Mick leaning against the doorway, eating a sandwich.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Mr. Rory is right," Rip, who was standing against the wall with Ray beside him, interjected, "we must get rid of the rest of the Legion as soon as possible."

Sara nodded at her teammates before turning back to her sister, "Sorry, duty calls. After we drop them off I promise you can eat all the food you want."

"I'm holding you to that."

They headed to the front of the ship, this time Laurel was able to walk by herself. While walking she whispered to her sister, "So you're the captain now?" She asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

Sara nodded.

"How? What happened?"

Sara looked at Rip before turning back toward Laurel, "It's a long and complicated story. I'll explain later."

Laurel chuckled in response.

The captain then turned toward the ship,

A bright beam then suddenly shot down next to a chair, revealing an identical chair.

Laurel stared in disbelief, "Wow." She then turned to her sister.

"You get used to it." Sara shrugged. "Now take a seat we're about to leave. And just fair warning, the first few times of time-travelling are rough." She said while taking a seat in the captain's chair.

Laurel took a seat as well and put the lever in front of her, feeling a little hesitant.

"Don't worry." She heard and turned to see Ray sitting next to her. "It's not that bad." He paused for a moment. "Well the first time is, but we're here and have the best doctor in the form of the ship and Gideon."

Laurel didn't say anything and just nodded before turning forward to look at her little sister. It was so great seeing Sara take charge like this that it almost got rid of her nerves. Almost. But like everything else in her life (or at least her old life now) Laurel pushed through her fears and took a deep breath.

"Gideon," Sara began to say, "plot a course for 2017. We're taking Merlyn back first."

"Yes, Captain."

After they dropped off Malcolm Merlyn (Laurel wasn't surprised that he was a part of this "Legion of Doom"), they went to 1986. Once they landed, Sara gave her a hesitant look before turning to Rip. They seemed to be talking through their expressions then Rip nodded, making her look back at Laurel.

"Laurel, before I tell you who we're dropping off next, remember we unfortunately can't change the timeline."

"Let me guess it's Damien Darhk."

"Yes."

Laurel was silent for a moment before saying, "I want to go with you."

"Laurel are you sure?"

She nodded.

Sara and Rip looked at each other again before the younger Lance turned back to Laurel, "Okay."

Once they took Damien Darhk to the docks he gave the sisters a devilish grin that made Laurel want to punch him even more.

"Looks like you got what you wanted, Sara. But at what price, I wonder. How much of time did you mess up to get your precious sister back?"

"Shut up." Sara then turned to her sister. "Here's your chance."

Laurel gave her a devilish smile of her own before proceeding to punch him in the face. She then turned to her sister. "He's all yours."

Sara grinned before lifting the device in her hand and used it on Darhk, erasing his memories of the Legion and Legends. The two sisters then headed to the Waverider, arm in arm.

Once inside the ship, Laurel looked at her sister and asked, "Sara, how did you save me without messing with time?"

Sara looked at her for a moment before replaying, "You still died for a moment but I changed reality to where I saved you and brought you here but I tricked everyone thinking you still died and saw it."

Laurel took that in for a moment before saying, "So, what about now? Do they still have to think I'm dead?"

"Yes and no. The whole world and history has to think your dead because your death is sadly a fixed point in history, it led to a lot of things, most good and some bad. But if we tell them not to tell anybody, I think we can tell Mom and Dad and the team. Unfortunately, this means you can't live as Laurel Lance anymore, I'm really sorry."

Laurel placed her hands on Sara's shoulders, "Sara you brought me back to live. That means everything. I'll take whatever consequence if it means I get to live again."

Sara smiled at her sister, "There is another option. You can stay here and be a part of the team as long as you want. The choice is yours."

"That would be fun. I'll think about it. I want to reunite with my family before I make any decisions. But first, let's eat."

Sara laughed. Oh how she missed her sister.


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Rip have a heart-to-heart. Laurel reunites with some of Team Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love! I will be trying to post this every week or every other week. These first few chapters are a more like ground work then we get to deal with the main relationships more. Anyways, enjoy!

The whole team ended up eating together in the kitchen. The whole team except for Rip, Sara had noticed. So when Laurel was held in a conversation with her teammates, Sara snuck out of the kitchen. She headed down the corridor where she spotted Rip walking away from her with a duffel bag.

 

"Hey, you're going on a trip?"

 

He paused and then turned around, not catching her gaze. "Yes, actually."

 

Sara froze, "I was joking."

 

"Right, yes, but we both know I don't have a sense of humor at times." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm...I'm taking my leave."

 

Her chest tightened as she took a step closer to him. "What do you mean "leave"?"

 

"This ship has functioned far better in my absence than it ever did under my leadership. You saved reality itself and your sister without jeopardizing all of history."

 

"Well you were there too." She insisted.

 

"Yes but I realized there was nothing further to teach you. Any of you."

 

"Bullshit. There's always more you can teach us. Besides it was never about "teaching" us, it was about being a team, a family that saves time together. You're a huge part of that. Without you we wouldn't be here. We need you Rip. I..." She paused for a moment, taking his free hand within hers before continuing, "I need you."

 

He gulped before shaking his head, eyes never leaving hers, "No you don't. The team is in far better hands with you than me."

 

"It would be even better with both us." 

 

They both remained silent for a few moments, both deciding where they should go from there. 

 

"I'm sorry." Sara finally spoke.

 

He gave her a confused look, "For what?"

 

"I was going to bring your family back too. But I was running out of time and I couldn't figure out a way to save them without jeopardizing time."

 

Rip looked at her in awe and opened his mouth to say something but couldn't and closed it. After a few moments he finally said, "You...you were going to do that...for me?"

 

She squeezed his hand and nodded, "Yes. You're...very important to me." Sara smiled, remembering the similar words he once said about her. "Which is why I'm asking you to stay." 

 

He didn't say anything so she continued, "We can be co-captains if it makes you feel better." She teased.

 

Rip snorted, "You really think that would be a good idea?"

 

"We work well together." Sara moved closer. "Besides it could be fun." 

 

"That I have no doubt about." He paused for a moment before sighing. "Fine, I'll stay."

 

Sara gave him a wide smile, "Good." 

 

She took another step foward, feeling his warm breath against his skin. Sara didn't really know what she was doing, she just didn't want to let go yet. His hand fit perfectly within hers, and she loved being this close to him. She could feel his heart beating fast, much like hers. 

 

"Sara." His voice was low, his breath tinkling her cheeks. 

 

Sara leaned in...and kissed his cheek. She then quickly tore away from him and turned around, starting to walk away. 

 

"We're having a big dinner in the kitchen. Come join us." She called out, not daring to look back. 

 

Because if she did, Sara wasn't sure she'd have it in her to keep herself from planting one on him.

 

She looked up to see Laurel walking toward her, a huge smile on her face. 

 

Sara shook her head, reaching her sister, "Don't."

 

Laurel shrugged as she started to walk beside Sara, "I wasn't going to say anything."

 

"Good. Because there's nothing to talk about."

 

"Sure. Whatever you say."

 

Sara sighed, "I'm serious."

 

"Fine." Laurel still had a huge grin that told Sara this conversation was definitely not over. 

***

The next day- although Laurel couldn't tell the difference between night and day being aboard the time-ship- Sara took them to Star City, 2017.

 

Laurel took in a deep breath and let it out as her and Sara snuck into the lair. They saw Felicity at her computer while Oliver was leaning foward at the screen. Then suddenly in one swift motion, he picked up his bow and aimed at the Lance sisters.

 

They both held their arms up. 

 

"Suprise! Guess who's back from the dead. Well, besides me."

 

"Not again." Oliver grumbled harshly.

 

Laurel looked at her sister, "Okay, not the reaction I was expecting."

 

"Why are you doing this to us again when you know we won't believe you?" He asked.

 

"Uh, hello?" Sara waved at him, hands still up in the air. "Ollie this isn't some trick. I brought her brought her back."

 

"Yeah I heard that before. You must be Earth-2 Sara."

 

"Earth what?" Laurel asked.

 

Sara told her sister, "He thinks we're from a parallel universe."

 

"Proove that you're truly our Sara and Laurel. Tell us something only us would know." Felicity spoke up for the first time.

 

Sara turned back to them and shrugged, "Fine. When Oliver and I were together back when I was running from the League, I suggested that we should have a threesome with Felicity. But Oliver said, "but Sara, Felicity would never agree to that."" 

 

Laurel laughed as she saw the frozen faces of her friends, her family really. 

 

"It's her." Oliver said, putting down his bow as Felicity gave him a questioning look.

 

"You really said that? Pray tell, would you have done it if I said yes?"

 

Oliver clasped his hands together and turned to walk to the sisters, "Nevermind that. Let's focus on Laurel's return." He then stopped in front of her. "Is it really you?"

 

She smiled at him, "Yeah, Ollie, it's me."

 

He then crushed in a hug. 

 

"How?" Felicity asked, giving her a hug after him.

 

Laurel looked at her sister as she parted from Felicity. "Sara can explain it better than I can." 

 

"Long and complicated story short, basically there's this Spear of Destiny that can change and alter reality as we know. Before I destroyed it to keep it from the wrong hands, I altered reality where I saved Laurel right after the doctors thought she died." 

 

The two stared at her with blinking faces. 

 

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in. But the important thing is that I'm back."

 

Then suddenly a woman who Laurel didn't recognize came from the other room. "Hey, Felicity can you check-" She stopped walking when she noticed everybody. "What's going on? Is that...Laurel Lance?"

 

"Yes." Oliver said. "Dinah this is Laurel and Sara Lance. Guys this is Dinah. She's a part of the team."

 

"Wow, hi. This is an honor I never thought I could get a chance to have." Dinah said, letting her hand out for Laurel to shake. 

 

"Thanks." Laurel replied a little hesitant. She recognized the mask Dinah was wearing. Her mask. The one she was wearing what seemed like only a couple days before. But in reality Laurel had been presumed dead for a year. "You're the new Black Canary."

 

Dinah shuffled her feet awkwardly, "Um, yeah. But it's more of a recent thing so you can totally have it back."

 

"No, actually it's perfect. I can't be Laurel Lance Black Canary anymore. I'm glad someone still is holding the mantle."

 

"Thank you. I'll try my best not to let you down."

 

"What do you mean you can't be Laurel Lance anymore?" Felicity asked.

 

"That's actually where you come in." Sara said. "Laurel's death was a fix point in time that led to a lot of things, so for her to be back she needs a new identity."

 

"I can totally do that for you."

 

"Actually you don't have to do that now." Laurel said, making the two blondes look at her. She then turned to her sister, "Would it be okay if I stayed with you and the Legends for a bit to get my bearings first before I step out into the world as someone else."

 

"Of course. However long it takes. But first, let's see Dad."

"Wait, before you guys leave to who knows when we should celebrate." Felicity said. 

"Felicity's right. Come to my place with your dad we'll all celebrate. Bring the Legends team too." Oliver said.

"Sounds fun, I'm in." Sara smiled.

Laurel nodded, "Me too."


	3. Heart-to-Hearts on a Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another reunion and Heart-to-Hearts on Oliver's balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support! 
> 
> Just fyi, the title went from "Second Chances" to "Home". It's based off of Gabrille Aplin's song and I will have lyrics before chapters. I just think this song fits both Laurel and Sara so well in this fic. Enjoy!

_And I've always been a daughter  
But feathers are meant for the sky_

_\---_

Sara had called their dad to meet her on the roof of his apartment building. Laurel couldn't wait to see him. She had seen him lose a daughter twice, she could only imagine what it was like of him losing her. The fact that her parents had spent a year grieving her hurt her. They already had been through enough.

But at least she was back now.

The door of the roof flew open, breaking Laurel out of her thoughts.

"Sara, Sweetie what's going on-" Quentin began to say as he walked toward them but stopped in his tracks when he met Laurel's eyes. "L-Laurel?"

She smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes, "Hi Daddy."

"Is it really you?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me-"

He then crushed her with a big hug that she gladly returned.

"It's you. It's really you. My Laurel." After a few moments he parted ever so slightly to look at his other daughter. "I'm assuming you have something to do with this."

Sara gave him a wide smile, "Guilty as charged."

He shook his head, tears falling down his face as he smiled, reaching one arm toward her, "Come here."

Sara gladly joined in on the hug.

"My two girls. I love you two so much."

"I love you too." They both said at the same time.

It was in that moment that Laurel felt content.

***  
During the party at Ollie's, Laurel was worried about leaving her dad again, even if it was just going to be for a little while. But then she realized that he had the whole team to take care of him and it made her feel better about her decision to be with the Legends for a while.

If she was being honest with herself, going to the party made her want to leave with Sara more. She loved her Arrow family, but she couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Also Laurel felt...lost. She didn't know how to be anything other than Laurel Lance, but maybe going on adventures with her sister would help her decide how she wanted to live now. Hopefully.

"You okay?"

Laurel, who was leaning against the balcony, turned to see Ray at the door. "Hey, yeah. Just needed some fresh air."

"Yeah. I get it if all of this is a little overwhelming. It was for me too when I came back." He then walked up next to her.

"How'd you handle it?"

"Well, I ran away on a timeship."

She lightly chuckled, "Yeah, I'm going to do the same thing."

"Wait you're going to join the team?"

Laurel nodded, "Just for a bit until I catch my bearings on everything again."

"Well coming from someone who's done it before, I highly recomend it. Although, honestly, sometimes I still feel lost."

Laurel sighed, "Just when I finally stopped being lost I..." she gulped, "I died. Now I feel just as lost as I did after..." Tommy, she said in her head, but instead shook her head, "Nevermind."

"Hey." Ray said, placing a hand on top of hers that was on the railing. "You've gotten through all that other crap in your life. You'll get through this." He looked down and seemed to notice their intwining hands before quickly pulling away. He then put an awkward hand over his shoulder, "Sorry."

She let out a small laugh at his adorable awkwardness. "It's okay. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be there if you need anything while being a part of the team."

He then turned to leave.

"Ray." She called after him, making Ray turn his head toward her. "Thank you. For being a good friend."

He smiled, giving her a thumbs-up, "That's what teammates are for."

***  
As soon as Laurel left the balcony, Rip went straight there before anyone else could go. He desperately needed an escape. He shouldn't have come. Rip felt like an outsider crashing a party.

"You okay, Captain?"

Rip jumped slightly and turned around to see Sara leaning on the doorway, arms folded and a small, amused smile on her face.

He shook his head, "I'm no longer captain, Capatain."

"Yes you are. We're co-captains."

He snorted, "That's not a thing. At least not in time-ships."

"Oh please we could totally make it a thing."

Rip sighed, "You really want to be co-captains together?"

Sara nodded, "We practically are anyway. Might as well make it official."

"Who will drive the ship?"

"We can take turns. Come on Rip, it'll be fun."

He gave her a small smile, "Okay, let's do it."

She smiled back, reaching her hand out. "Partner?"

His smile widened as he shook her hand, "Partner."

Rip couldn't help but feel his stomach tighten at the sight of Sara. Her hand felt so good within his. He then remembered how close they were in the corrider of the ship and how he was for sure they were going to kiss. And how he was dissapointed when they didn't but he immediately chastised himself for thinking like that. Now here he was, not able to push away the want to kiss Sara. He wasn't blind to his feeelings. Rip had been feeling...something for Sara for a while now but wouldn't dare do anything about it, since he was pretty sure the feelings weren't mutual. But now with the almost kiss, he wasn't sure. But he couldn't do anything about it in fear it would jeopardize the team. Ugh, he was a mess. The last time he felt like this was with....Miranda.

Oh bullocks. He was in deep trouble.

***  
The party went by smoothly for both Lance sisters. They were both happy to spend time with their Arrow family. For both of them it was hard leaving, but at the same time they were ready to start a new chapter of their lives aboard the Waverider.

And so as the team buckled in on the time-ship, Sara at the helm, Mick suggested, "I say we all deserve to go to Aruba."

Sara looked at Rip, who nodded, and laughed, "Aruba it is."

Only as they flew through the time stream, the ship suddenly rocked.

"What's that?" Amaya said, making them all look at the giant green blob that they were heading right toward it.

"That, unfortunately is a time-storm." Rip said with a sigh.

The ship rocked more and more. Sara tried to control it but with no luck. They went through the storm and suddenly saw a blue sky. As Sara tried to land she noticed the buildings surrounding them. Once they landed away from the buildings, Sara was shocked at the view in front of them.

There, standing in front of them, were a bunch of dinosaurs.

Sara's eyes widened, "Guys, I think we broke time."


End file.
